The Red Wolf
by RandomClarinetPlayer
Summary: All she did was a small favor, and they invite her into the group of young heros. Does unknown girl Red Wolf belong with the titans? Contains an OC, maybe romance...maybe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello titan fans! I decided to try a Teen Titan fan fiction...if I get a review I will continue, but if i don't, it will be a oneshot. So if you like it, review and I will continue. Contains an OC. Enjoy!**

**1**

"I don't understand why exactly you need this, but…here you go."

It is difficult to find blacksmiths who still work by hand. But I am thankful I found one.

"Thanks." I trade him forty dollars for the box. He grunts and I turn to walk away from his small shop. I walk down the street of Jump City, quickly finding an alley and scaling my way to the roof of a random building. I sit on the pinnacle of the roof and open the box.

The mask is beautiful. It is shaped in the form of a wolf, my favorite animal. The ears are tapered, and the nose extends a few inches beyond my own. I try it on. It fits perfectly. The eye holes are the perfect size, it covers half of my face, leaving my chin and mouth open and visible. I smirk. What should I do tonight?

I stand up, my blood red cloak flutters gently in the wind. I brush my hand against my right front pocket of my black, skin tight jeans. I can feel my collapsible flute.

My magic flute.

Well, I suppose that it is not the flute that is magic, it is me. I can control people with my voice and my music. I usually don't talk, afraid of accidentally saying something that will end in disaster. I am sort of like the pied piper, I suppose. Only better.

Only darker.

Only female.

I pull my hood over my head, and it rests on the ears of my mask. I walk along the roof of the building, easily balancing on the two inch pinnacle, despite my black boots. They don't have heels, but they are not especially good for walking on roofs. I walk, jumping from housetop to housetop as the sun sets. I don't know how long I run, but I assume it is around an hour. I stop my walk, hearing sounds of a fight below me. I sit on the edge of what I think is a jewelry store with a flat roof. My feet dangle over the edge as I watch below. There are five teenagers fighting an…ogre? I don't exactly know what it is, but it is large and mean looking. It is carrying a large handful of valuables, and appears to be stealing them.

The five teens are fighting it, and appear to be loosing. Huh. What should I do? Should I help the teens? I take out my flute and assemble it. I put it to my lips, then stop. What is in it for me? They look like they need help. And it isn't that much trouble to help them.

I begin to play, watching the show below me. At first, everyone looks stunned at the sudden music. Then, the ogre freezes.

The music is extremely slow, and not very impressive, but I continue anyway. I watch as the ogre gently places the jewels in front of a guy with a yellow cape. Then, it turns and walks away, going back to whoever it belongs to.

I play for a few seconds more, then fade off. The teenagers look confused. "So…we won?" A green boy asks. "I do not know if we won, or if the beast simply gave up," A girl with red hair says. "Who was that?" A tall dark skinned one asks. "Hey! Whoever that was, come over here, I want to talk!" The one with a yellow cape says.

Hmm. Its only a thirty foot drop.

I slide off the roof and fall, landing on my feet with a soft thud. I take a close up look at the one who called me. He is taller than me by a few inches, and he is also wearing a mask. "Did you do that?" he asks. I nod, showing him my flute. He reaches out to touch it, but I quickly pull it back. "Did you want to help us?" I nod again. He turns to his group and says, "titan meeting." they all huddle around, whispering about something. After a minute, they turn back around and the yellow cape one says,

"how would you like to join the teen titans?"

**Done! If you want me to continue, review, and I will! Thanks for giving it a try, hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Well, I guess this is gonna be a story, not a oneshot! Hope you like it! This part is short, but enjoy!**

Join…the Teen Titans? All I did was give them a little help! What do I say?

"You could stay at the titan Tower with us." The boy with the yellow cape says. I have never actually had a home before. I was a nomad. But I suppose that if they want me to stay, then who am I to refuse?

I twirl my flute, collapse it, stick it in my pocket, and hold out my hand to shake. The kids behind him cheer, and he shakes my hand. "I'm robin." He says, giving me a friendly smile. He barely gets the words out before being shoved aside by the green boy. "Hi! I'm Beast Boy!" He exclaims. He shakes my hand vigorously. I smile. He seems energetic.

The next one is tall. "You can call me Cyborg," He says. His name fits him. The next girl with long red hair. "Hello, friend!" She exclaims, skipping the handshake and giving me a hug. "I am known as Starfire." I give her a smile. The last girl floats a few feet away. "Raven. I'm Raven." She says flatly.

"So, who are you?" Robin asks. "Red Wolf." I say. He nods. "Well, Red Wolf, welcome to the Teen Titans." I smile. "Let's go back to the tower for pizza, I'm beat." Beast Boy says. The group all agrees with him, and we head to the Tower together.

The tower is absolutely huge. I follow the titans into their home. I feel like I am imposing. I follow them to what I assume is a living room. The Titans gather around in the kitchen, and I follow awkwardly. Should they really invite me in? for all they know, I could be a villain.

I eat a piece of pizza. I have never had a pizza before, and it's not bad. "So, what exactly do you do, Little Red?" Cyborg asks me. I ignore my new nickname. "Harmonious/vocal induction." I say. "Is that some kind of insult?" Beast Boy asks. I don't roll my eyes. "I can take over your Primary Motor cortex with either my voice or my music. So, basically, I can make you do anything I wish. But I have certain limitations."

"And, what are those?" Cyborg asks me. He seems genuinely interested, and the rest of the team is listening.

"Well, I have to see your eyes. Robin is wearing a mask, and Cyborg only has one human eye, so I can't control them. Your ears don't matter, as far as I know. It's just the eyes."

We talk for a while, then robin shows me to my room. Its rather empty, but it has a desk, with a mirror above it, and a bed.

I close the door and take a seat at my desk. I take a deep breath and pull off my mask.

When I look in the mirror, I see a thin girl with short black hair and abnormal blue eyes. I always assumed that it was something to do with my eyes that gave me my power, but it could easily be something to do with my lips or mouth. I suppose that my eyes are weird, so that must be the cause of my weird power. I hated my eyes. They made me stick out.

Well, maybe the wolf mask and red cape helped a little bit.

I sigh and walk over to my bed. I hadn't slept in a bed for a while, and I actually didn't like it. I didn't expect to stay here for long. I never stayed in one place for long.

This one should be no different.

**So...I hope you liked it! I really need ideas on the rest of the story, so please pitch some ideas at my face! Review for more! Bye-bye!**


End file.
